My Confession
by xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: Eden has the perfect opportunity to tell Mohinder the truth about herself and her ability, but will she take it? Please review! Not sure if it's going to be more than a one-shot at this point.


_**Authors note: This is probably going to be short, I don't know if I'll continue it further into their lives and such or if I'll leave it just a confession.**_

_**Review always welcome! Please do.**_

_**I do not own any characters from Heroes, if I did Eden wouldn't be dead and they would be a couple. [Mohinder X Eden]**_

_**Eden P.O.V .**_

He had just told her how frustrated he was, and how he wished he found someone with a special ability his father believed to exist. Now was her chance to come clean to him, to tell him about herself, her ability. It was now or never, if she didn't want him to totally resent her later for keeping it after he told her something like this_. 'Besides, if he knows he's not on some wild goose chase he'll continue his work and The Company will benefit.' _She thought to herself.

"Umm... I…" She started, but doubt crept in suddenly. _'Would he still want me around after he found out about me? My past? That I'd basically lied to him?' _ He looked at her quizzically, "What is it Eden? Is something wrong?" She tensed slightly before relenting and let it out in a rushed ashamed whisper, "I've been keeping something from you…" His eyes widen in surprise, "What? Why?" he interrupted. "The people I work for, they don't want you to know about me. But I don't want to keep this from you Mohinder. I have an ability, I'm one of the people on the list."

Mohinder heard the worry in her voice, and could see how ashamed she felt, it was evident in her tone, the way she spoke and her posture. '_She's not worried about what kind of repercussions telling me could have; she's worried about my reaction!' _ he realized. He was astonished at that. "What can you do?" he asked, genuinely curious and excited, his face lighting up. He also realized she had been wary of telling him, and it was because she was worried of what would happen, and that she chose to tell him and never told his father.

She sucked in a breath before replying, "Persuasion." Seeing confusion on his face she quickly elaborated, "I tell people what to do and they do it. It's wrong; it takes away the free will of those I use it on. I know that now. But I didn't care when I used it. It's addictive, to always take what you want and never give back." Eden started, still looking down in shame.

"Your name isn't on the list? How is that possible?"

"It is." She said weakly, "I never had it legally changed. But I'm Sarah Ellis." She continued pointing at her name.

"What else have you lied about?" He demanded in a whisper, suddenly feeling like he didn't know anything about her.

"Nothing. I think that's all." All of the sudden people barged through the door and pointed guns at them.

She quickly looked to see if the Haitian was present, not seeing him decided she had to use her power, they would probably hurt Mohinder, keep him locked up or something. "Stop." Her voice was strong, just like she needed it and they looked at her, suddenly stopped in their tracks. "You all look tired. You should sleep, you need sleep. Go to sleep." She continued. Mohinder's jaw dropped as he saw her power in action and all the men collapsed asleep on the floor. "We need to get out of here." She said as she turned back to him. "Grab as much as you can, they'll send more soon and I can't guarantee the Haitian won't be with next time."

Eden hurried to start packing his things with him. "What do they want?" he asked her suddenly as they rushed out with his research and a suitcase with his clothes. "They're from the company, they want yours and your fathers research."

"Aren't you going to grab some of your stuff too?" He asked pausing outside the car door she just compelled them. "No time, and my stuff isn't important anyway."

After they were buckled in she quickly she pulled away fro the curb. "Where do you want to go? We can go basically anywhere." She said as they pulled up to a red stoplight. She looked at him to find him watching her intently, "Wha-?" She started but Mohinder cut her off by leaning over and pressing his mouth firmly to hers. He pulled back and they simply stared into each others eyes, a car horn behind them knocked them out of their trance and they noticed the light had turned green.

They drove in silence until they reached a luxury hotel a couple towns away, she used her power to get them an amazing room, with an easy and quick exit if they needed it. Wrapping his arms around her he whispered, "It's all going to be alright."

"I know." She agreed, tilting her head she leaned in on her toes and kissed him softly.


End file.
